Certaines choses ne changent jamais
by PsychoticPingu
Summary: Et si Jon avait décidé de quitter le Mur, si ses amis n'avaient pas réussis à le faire changer d'avis ? Si il réussissait à atteindre le camp des Starks et surtout à rejoindre Robb désormais sur le pied de guerre ? Retrouvailles de deux "frères" qu'y n'auraient jamais dû se quitter. Robb/Jon.


**H**ello mes louveteaux ! Aujourd'hui c'est une nouvelle fanfiction que je vous propose et encore sur un nouveau fandom ! Oui en effet, on pourrait croire que mon but ultime est de travailler sur un maximum de fandoms et ce n'est pas tout à fait faux :D Cette fois c'est à celui de Game of Thrones que je m'attelle après une longue hésitation. Malheureusement les fanfictions en français sur cette généralissime saga sont très rares alors j'espère attirer de nouveaux lecteurs mais surtout de nouveaux auteurs sur la partie francophone de ce fandom ! C'est seulement mon troisième lemon donc je suis bien consciente que ça peut être maladroit par endroits, faite moi part de vos commentaires, je suis sûre que cela m'aidera à avancer. De plus, je m'excuse d'avance pour ma grammaire déplorable, j'ai beau relire mainte et mainte fois toutes les histoires que j'écris, j'ai sans cesse l'impression qu'au final c'est toujours truffé de fautes ! Encore une chose avant de vous abandonner à votre lecture, je conseille à ceux qui n'ont pas lus les deux premiers tomes (qui constituent le premier tome de l'intégral) ou qui n'ont pas encore vus la première saison de la série et qui ne veulent pas connaître trop de détails sur la fin de ces tomes/saison de ne pas lire car il pourrait y avoir quelques spoilers de ci de là. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout alors cette fois je me tais et bonne lecture à tous !

**Ps: **Un merci immense à Wizette qui as eue la gentillesse infinie de corriger toutes mes fautes (et elles étaient nombreuses). Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour du côté de chez elle, c'est une auteure très prolifique qui écrit sur des fandoms comme Harry Potter, Glee, Merlin ou encore Twilight et Death Note. Voici le lien vers sa page : /u/1618201/Wizzette

**Couple :** Robb/Jon

**Fandom :** Game of Thrones – A song about Ice and Fire

**Genre :** Romance et peut-être un peu fluffy vers la fin, c'est à vous de me le dire :)

**R****ating** : M

**Certaine choses ne changent jamais.**

Robb avait la tête bourdonnante. Trop de voix se mêlaient dans l'étroitesse de la tente. À sa gauche, sa mère avait l'air aussi harassée que lui, la tristesse accablant ses traits. À sa droite, Theon essayait en vain de convaincre un chef quelconque que son plan d'attaque était bien plus sage et que le suivre leur assureraient à coup sûre la victoire. Se levant et se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la tente dans le but évident d'échapper ne serait-ce que quelques instants à tout ce bruit, Robb fut interrompu dans son geste par un messager entrant avec précipitation dans l'espace confiné.

« Mon seigneur, un cavalier inconnu approche du camps ! »

Un à un, les chevalier et autres chefs de guerre se tournèrent vers le fils Stark tout en chuchotant avec leurs voisins, certains cherchant à deviner qui était le cavalier et d'autres choisissant déjà la meilleure façon de lui assurer la mort.

« Porte-t-il l'emblème des Lannister ? » demanda calmement le désormais Roi du Nord.

« Non mais il porte la tenue noire mon seigneur. » répondit le messager dans une courbette respectueuse.

Catelyn se leva d'un bond se tournant vers Robb d'un air soudain plus à l'écoute que jamais, l'espoir d'une aide bien venue se peignant sur son visage, balayant la fatigue.

« Ce pourrait-il que ton oncle Benjen vienne à notre secours ? Les échos de la guerre ont certainement dû arriver jusqu'au remparts du Mur et... »

« Les gardes du Mur n'ont que faire d'une guerre entre Lions et Loups, mère. Ce sont des gardiens et par conséquent, ils gardent. C'est tout ce qu'ils font, » coupa le brun.

« Si les yeux des sentinelles ne les ont pas trompés et que ce cavalier porte bien la tenue noire, ça ne peut être qu'une seule et unique personne.»

Robb se précipita dehors, manquant de bousculer le messager trop occupé à faire mainte et mainte courbette devant chefs et seigneurs. Un sourire ourlant ses lèvres, le brun se rua vers l'entrée du campement. Il était sure qu'il ne lui ferait pas défaut mais en avoir la confirmation lui réchauffait le cœur dans ces moments de tristesse absolue. Arrivé aux limites du camp, Robb se tourna vers les gardes et les sentinelles dans un geste qui leur disait sans équivoque qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de l'inconnu qui chevauchait vers eux. C'est Fantôme qui arriva à lui en premier, le gratifiant uniquement d'un coup d'œil désintéressé avant de se coucher, langue pendante. Le vent faisait claquer le manteau de Jon à chaque enjambé de son cheval. Déjà, le jeune Stark pouvait voir son frère d'assez près pour remarquer les changements que le Mur avait effectué sur le plus jeune. Plus svelte mais ayant pris du muscle et quelque épaisseur au niveau des épaules, le bâtard du clan Stark avait tout des grands guerriers de la famille. Alors que son cheval finissait sa course, Jon sauta et se retrouva presque directement dans les bras de son demi-frère.

« Robb, par tous les dieux, je suis si heureux de te voir ! » s'exclama le désormais ancien membre de la garde de nuit dès qu'il eu touché terre. « J'ai bien cru mourir plusieurs fois avant de retrouver votre trace et j'ai payé si chèrement les quelques renseignements que j'ai pu glaner de si de là, que j'ai dû renchérir le Nord à moi seul ! »

« Si tu savait comme je suis content de te voir moi aussi mon frère, j'ai guetté ton cheval tous les jours et toutes les nuits dès que le message annonçant le début d'une guerre eu été envoyé vers le Mur. Je savais que tu viendrais »

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout comme ils l'avaient fait le jour du départ de Jon pour la garde de nuit. Que ce jour semblait loin à présent. Les frères se séparèrent après une étreinte bien plus longue qu'il n'aurait convenue aux yeux des gardes et se faisant, se dirigèrent vers le centre du campement où se trouvait la tente des chefs de guerre. En chemin, Jon confia son cheval à un garçon d'écurie qui passait par là. Ce dernier, reconnaissant le bâtard de la famille Stark, écarquilla les yeux à s'en faire mal. Visiblement, Robb était bien le seul à s'attendre à sa venue. Mais après tout,, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Son père avait été tué, ses sœurs étaient retenues prisonnières au palais du roi et son frère se devait de mener, seul, une guerre contre la famille la plus puissante des sept royaumes. Sa place était au côté des Stark, aux côtés de sa famille et nulle part ailleurs. Devant eux se dressait à présent l'immense tente où les généraux avaient élus domicile et le brun poussa un Jon tout de même hésitant à l'intérieur. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui en une seule seconde et le silence tomba sur la tente tel la neige sur les plaines du Nord lors des rudes hivers. Lady Stark se redressa, les yeux fixés sur le nouvel occupant. Ce dernier pût lire dans ce regard que la haine de Catelyn envers lui n'avait pas faibli mais qu'une nappe de tristesse et de fatigue l'empêcherait certainement d'entamer une dispute sur le comment du pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette tente en ce moment précis et non pas bien plus au nord où son à présent serment brisé aurait dû le laisser.

« Le bâtard Stark ? » s'exclama un chef de clan au fond de la tente, sa voix teintée de l'étonnement dans lequel baignait toutes les personnes présentes.

« Mon frère est venu nous prêté main forte, » répondit le Roi du Nord en mettant un point d'honneur à appuyer sur les deux premiers mots.

« Que pourrions-nous faire de son aide ? Peut importe toute l'affection que tu as pour lui, ça ne fait toujours qu'un homme. » répliqua Catelyn d'un ton las où chaque notes faisait défaut à l'autre.

« Certes Lady Stark, mais je sais me battre. Il est toujours plus avantageux, en temps de guerre, de gagner un homme plutôt que d'en perdre un, même si au final, comme vous le dite si bien, cela ne fait qu'un homme. » répondit Jon en regardant la mère Stark dans les yeux. Les temps où un simple regard de sa part lui donnait envie de n'être jamais né et d'aller se noyer dans la première rivière alentour était visiblement bel et bien révolu ou en tout cas il voulait le laisser croire.

« Il a raison mère et puis Jon n'est en rien stupide, ses conseils pourraient nous être tout aussi précieux que les vôtres, » ajouta posément Robb.  
Le silence retomba sur la tente toute brodée de rouge. Les chefs assistaient à la scène dans le plus grand des mutismes, leurs yeux passant de l'un à l'autre comme s'ils observaient une joute.

« Soit, fait comme tu voudras mon fils, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui commande. Si je n'ai pas pu te convaincre de ne pas t'attacher à ce bâtard alors que tu n'avais que dix ans, je ne réussirais certainement pas plus à présent. »

Les drapés de l'entrée claquèrent les uns contre les autres à la sortie de la récente veuve Stark. Le mutisme dont avaient fait preuve les généraux se brisa alors et tous y allèrent de leur commentaire. N'ayant aucune envie d'entendre d'autres lui marteler qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, Snow sortit lui aussi du lieu de réunion, le brun sur ses talons. Il se dirigea à pas rapides vers les bois entourant le campement. Le vent fouettant son visage calmait peu à peu la colère sourde qu'il l'avait lentement envahi lors de cette joute verbale. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se fut enfoncé assez loin dans la forêt pour ne plus voir ne serait ce que le bout d'une tente. Il se laissa alors choir contre un arbre et fixant son regard sur le ciel, il écouta les pas de Robb qui venait vers lui. Le brun se plaça devant lui, lui bouchant la vue de sa haute stature.

« Je suis navré, Jon. Je pensais qu'en pareil situation, elle saurait mettre de côté sa rancœur envers toi. »

« Tu t'es trompé apparemment, » répondit sèchement l'unique bâtard de la famille.

« Jon, je... »

« Ce n'est rien, ne revenons plus là dessus. Je n'ai plus envie de me laisser blesser par elle et ses perfides petites remarques. Je comprend qu'elle ne puisse m'aimer comme un fils, je comprend qu'elle ne puisse m'aimer du tout mais que lui apporte de ma rabaisser au rang de chien à chaque fois que je me trouve dans la même pièce qu'elle ? »

Jon ne savait pas si c'était la colère ou les larmes qu'il sentait monté en lui. Il ferma les yeux et aspira une grande goulée d'air comme après chaque fois qu'il se fut enfermé dans sa chambre du château pour tenter d'éviter une crise de larme. Brusquement, le froid fit place à une chaleur familière et il sentit le poids du corps de Robb peser contre lui dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas changé malgré le temps que tu as passé sur le Mur. J'avais peur que tu ne me reviennes en stupide soldat, en insensible gardien du Mur, froid et distant mais je vois que tu as toujours besoin que je te console après tes discutions houleuses avec mère et que tu te sers toujours de la vieille technique que je t'avais enseigné pour te calmer et ne pas te mettre à pleurer devant toute la cour.» lui chuchota Robb.

Snow ouvrit les yeux et un sourire lui échappa. Passant ses bras autour du cou de son demi-frère, il prit une place plus confortable dans les bras de ce dernier.

« Il faut croire que certaines choses ne changent jamais n'est ce pas ? »

Le fils Stark lui répondit par un simple sourire avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. S'en était presque un frôlement, une caresse aussi légère que celle du vent sur les branches. Il cherchait à ré-apprivoiser ce terrain qu'il avait quitté depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût, à se réapproprier ce qu'il avait réussi à faire sien. Jon joignit une deuxième fois leur lèvres avec plus de force et de passion cette fois. Jamais le Mur ne lui avait parut si loin, il avait l'impression de revenir au temps où ils vivaient tous ensemble au château, où ils leur arrivaient plus que de besoin de partager un lit dans le but officiel de se protéger de l'incisif froid nocturne et officieux de rester ensemble tout simplement. Leurs langues entamèrent un balai enflammé, se frottant et se cherchant dans une danse où seul les amants connaissent les pas. Les mains de Robb s'empressèrent alors de défaire Jon de sa lourde veste de voyage alors que celles de Snow allaient se perdre dans les cheveux emmêlés de son demi-frère. Ne laissant aucun espace entre leurs deux corps, ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre de manière presque désespérée. Cela faisait si longtemps. Leurs vêtements tombaient les uns après les autres, leurs lèvres toujours scellées dans un baiser qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Enfin, ils reprirent leur souffle. Jon, le regard voilé par le désir, les joues rouges et le souffle court observa son demi-frère descendre lentement vers ses clavicules puis vers ses tétons, traçant de large sillons de baiser au passage. Robb prit l'un des petits bouts de chairs qui se présentait à lui entre ses dents et se délecta des frissons qu'il pouvait sentir parcourir le corps de Jon à ce simple geste de sa part. Son frère ne saurait certainement jamais à quel point il pouvait lui tourner la tête et le rendre fou de désir à la simple constations de son extrêmes sensibilité à ses caresses.  
Mordillant légèrement l'un des téton de Jon, Robb fit doucement descendre une main vers le pantalon du bâtard Stark, partant à la conquête de l'érection qu'il avait senti se dresser depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Lorsque la main glacée du brun rencontra l'intense chaleur de son sexe dressé, un profond gémissement échappa à Snow, le faisait se cambrer entre ses mains. Le fils Stark dégagea le membre tendu de son fourreau de tissus et commença à le masser doucement, entamant déjà quelques brefs mouvements de va et viens. Jon gémissait de plus en plus fort entre les mains de son demi-frère mais lorsque celui-ci fit le geste de se mettre à genoux devant lui, le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène le releva d'un simple geste et inversa leurs positions.

« Jon qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Robb d'une voix rendue plus rauque par l'excitation.

C'était toujours lui qui menait la danse et un si soudain inversement des rôles le perturbait.

« Cette fois c'est à ton tour. C'est toujours toi qui fait tout et moi qui profite mais cette fois, c'est à moi de prendre les rênes, » répondit Jon en passant une main empressée sous la couche de tissu qui couvrait le membre de son frère.

« Tu n'es pas... Hum... Obligé... » balbutia Robb, bégayant sous la caresse de l'ancien gardien du Mur.

« Je sais. »

Le bâtard des Stark se mit à genoux et, libérant le sexe gonflé du brun, entreprit d'engloutir d'un seul coup le gland de ce dernier. Celui-ci poussa un cri de plaisir et de surprise mêlés, n'ayant jamais pensé qu'avoir Jon ainsi à genoux devant lui pouvait être aussi excitant. Entamant de large va et viens sur l'érection proéminente de Robb, Jon en profita pour se débarrasser de son pantalon devenu superflu à présent.

« Jon... Si tu continue... À ce rythme... Je vais... »  
Le relevant lentement, le fils Stark ré-inversa les rôles, plaquant l'autre contre l'arbre qui servait de support à leurs ébats tant leurs jambes tremblaient sous la force de leur désir. Se laissant faire de nouveau, Jon offrait une magnifique vue à son demi-frère ainsi plaqué contre un chêne, n'ayant plus sur lui que sa tunique, les cheveux en désordre et les joues rouges. Se plaquant contre le corps de ce dernier, le brun remonta les cuisses de Jon de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve les bras autour de son cou et les jambes autour de ses hanches, lui laissant tout le loisir de le préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Reprenant en main et malaxant l'érection dressée de son frère dans le but de le distraire, il fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'antre chaude de ce dernier. Jon, bien trop occupé à profiter des caresses de son frère sur son sexe, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Snow gémissait de plus en plus fort si bien que son frère ralentit le mouvement de ses allers et venues et fit pénétrer un autre doigt, s'emparant des lèvres de son amant lorsque qu'une légère grimace de douleur déforma les traits de celui-ci. Il commença par de simple va et viens dans l'antre qu'il convoitait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les hanches du plus jeune suivre le rythme et partir à la rencontre de ses doigts. Alors, ses phalanges désertant la croupe de Jon, ce dernier poussant un ténu gémissement de désapprobation à la perte de cette source de plaisir, Robb pénétra son frère d'un geste brusque et sec. Il avait espéré qu'ainsi l'éventuelle douleur serait plus brève et même inexistante mais un léger cri de douleur franchit les lèvres de Snow.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit alors, inquiet, le fils Stark, stoppant tous mouvements pour ne pas blesser encore le corps entre ses bras.

Pour seule réponse, leur yeux se rencontrèrent et les hanches du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène commencèrent d'elles même à se mouvoir, partant à la rencontre des hanches jumelles.

Lorsque Jon vint s'empaler encore plus loin sur le membre gonflé de son demi-frère, ce dernier ne put se retenir plus longtemps et soulevant les jambes de celui-ci, débuta de profond mouvements de reins entre les cuisses de Jon. Ils étaient essoufflés, trempés de sueur et les jambes de Robb menaçaient de l'abandonner sous les tremblements de plaisir. C'était certainement les retrouvailles qui faisaient que jamais, ils n'avaient été si pressé, si précipité et que les coups de butoir du jeune Stark se faisaient plus sauvage. Robb prit le sexe de Jon dans une main, lui intimant le même rythme que celui de leurs hanches, gardant l'autre main pour le soutenir. Leurs mouvements étaient erratiques, le souffle leur manquait presque. Dans un dernier coup de reins, ils se libérèrent, l'un dans l'autre, l'autre sur l'un. Les deux frères se laissèrent alors retomber au pied de l'arbre, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre et maintenant à califourchon, les mains de Jon profondément ancrées dans les cheveux de Robb.

« Rappel moi pourquoi je suis parti pour le Mur encore ? » sourit le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de son demi-frère.  
« Parce que tu es un idiot fini. » répliqua le fils Stark d'un air accusateur.

Jon fit la moue, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réponse.

« Un idiot fini qu'y m'a manqué plus que les dieux ne peuvent compter. » reprit alors le brun. S'emparant de son manteau de fourrure traînant un peu plus loin, il s'en recouvrit les épaule, attirant Jon encore plus près contre lui afin qu'ils soient tout deux à l'abri du vent glacé qui faisait siffler branches et feuilles autour d'eux.

« Que compte tu faire maintenant ? Comptes-tu retourner vers le Mur ou reste tu avec moi ? »

« À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. » Jon baissa la tête, rivant son regard sur le feuillage qui recouvrait le sol humide. « J'ai trahi mon serment et même si j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de le faire, je n'en suis pas moins devenu un traître. Peut-être même ta mère trouvera-t-elle ainsi le moyen de te demander ma tête sur un plateau. »

Il essaya de sourire à ces mots, essayant de faire passer cela pour une blague mais il n'en savait pas moins la Dame capable de ce dont il l'accusait. Robb releva la tête de Snow de manière à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

« Un traître ? Parce que tu es venu rejoindre ta famille lorsque qu'elle en avait besoin ? »

« J'ai appris comment tu avais réussi à tromper les Lannister, comment tu avais réussi à franchir les Jumelles, peut-être y a-t-il un peu de raison dans les paroles de ta mère, je ne suis qu'un homme et même pas la moitié d'un homme tel que toi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. » Jon voulu détourner le regard en prononçant ces mots mais la main du jeune Stark le tenait toujours fermement.

« Si tu as un jour été un traître alors je te gracie et plus jamais un doute sur ta loyauté envers notre famille ne pourra être émis devant moi sans que cet affront ne soit chèrement payé. » L'enserrant encore plus fort, Robb poursuivit : « Et sache que j'ai besoin de toi et ce depuis toujours. Lorsque nous étions enfant n'était-ce pas toi le plus courageux, celui qui n'avait pas peur de grimper jusqu'à la cime des plus hauts arbres de la forêt sacré uniquement pour y décrocher le cerf-volant de fortune que tu venais toi même de me confectionner, celui qui venait chaque soir chasser les monstres se cachant sous mon lit, celui qui s'endormait à mes côtés les nuits d'orages dans le but d'apaiser mes peurs d'enfant. Qu'est-ce-que j'aurais fait sans toi durant toutes ces années Jon ? »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec mener une guerre, » répliqua le bâtard Stark sans pour autant retenir le sourire qui vint fleurir au coin de ses lèvres à l'évocation de tous ces souvenirs d'enfance passé aux côtés de Robb.

« Non tu as raison, c'était bien plus important que de mener une guerre. Que tu veuilles le croire ou non, j'ai autant besoin de toi aujourd'hui que j'en avais besoin lorsque nous n'étions encore que des gosses, Jon et je t'interdis d'en douter une seule seconde.»

Le cœur de l'ancien gardien du Mur s'était réchauffé au fur et à mesure que son frère lui répondait. Celui-ci comptait tellement pour lui et depuis si longtemps que ce rendre compte de l'amour que Robb lui portait en retour valait tout autant le sien lui donnait envie de prier les dieux et de chanter à tue tête la première chanson stupide qui lui passerait par la tête. La main l'empêchant de détourner le regard avait déserté son poste mais désormais, Snow n'en avait plus aucune envie. Sa seule envie se résumant à ce qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Collant leurs deux fronts, Jon soutient le regard aimant du jeune Stark.

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Une réponse simple, évidente. Le message était passé. Robb sourit. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, puis une autre et une autre encore jusqu'à ce que le soleil n'en vienne à se coucher. Les lions et l'hiver pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu car après tout rien ne pourrait les empêcher de venir frapper à leur porte. Que faire sinon attendre en profitant un maximum du temps qu'il pourraient encore passer côte à côté ? Ils penseraient plus tard aux guerres, aux morts, aux otages, aux dangers et à toutes ces choses qui désormais seront leur quotidien. En ce moment, la seule choses à laquelle ils voulaient penser c'était au fait que parfois, certaines choses ne changent jamais.

**End.**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, sinon les tomates se trouve à droite de votre siège et les torches et fourches sont distribuées gratuitement à la sortie:) Je vous embrasse mes agneaux et j'espère que vous serez présent à ma prochaine apparition,

_Psycho_


End file.
